Red Feather III (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Red Feather (relative, deceased); Red Feather II (relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Triumph Hall, Manila, Philippines | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Filipino | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, leader | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Philippines | Creators = Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 525 | HistoryText = The latest individual of his bloodline to carry the mantle of the Red Feather, he was most likely preceded by the previous female Red Feather. As the Red Feather, he was the leader of the familial Filipino superhero group the Triumph Division. When Tony Stark became a prisoner of the Mandarin, his allies Pepper Potts and Bethany Cabe set up a meeting in international waters with the Triumph Division and the Chinese superhero team the Dynasty and requested their aid to take part in a rogue rescue operation to retrieve Stark from Mandarin City. Both teams were glad to help since Tony Stark had been present for them. The heroes arrived during the final battle between Iron Man and the Mandarin. While the Dynasty took down the Mandarin's armed forces, the Triumph Division engaged the Titanomechs until Iron Man used the Swarm to destroy them. The Triumph Division also prevented the Macronaut from making a landfall in Quezon City. After the defeat of Sindr, the Queen of Cinders, Red Feather was with the other members of his team and Aero in Shanghai as they were being celebrated for their bravery for defending the Philippines and the rest of Southeast Asia. Aero left the group behind as she noticed Wave was not among them. Later on as Aero talked to Wave about her past, Red Feather arrived to their location and demanded that Wave return her armor and swords since they were the property of the Triumph Division. But Wave stood up in defiance towards his request and as she was about to engage him, Red Feather commented that she had no chance against him due to her being alone. But suddenly Red Feather was swept away by a gust of wind controlled by Aero who chose to stood by Wave's side in the coming confrontation. | Powers = Flight: Red Feather of taking flight, seemingly self-propelled. Superhuman Strength Red Feather displayed extraordinary strength, being capable of heavily damaging the hull of a Titanomech when he flew into it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Since the mantles of the heroes of the Triumph Division are generational and run back centuries, the numeric distinctive in this article's title is only meant to indicate that this character is the third Red Feather to appear in the comics, not that he's the third person to use the alias in-universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight